


Let Me

by Hibonu



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Brief mentions of Myra, Depression, Don't be fooled... Sebastian is the bottom hahahs, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sad, Sebastian is vulnerable after losing Lily and his wife leaving, Tags to be added, They kinda like eachother but they're not in a relationship, joseph is a dick, love is hard wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: After losing Lily and having Myra disappear, Joseph helps Sebastian get back on his feet... though he hadn't expected things to turn out the way they have.





	Let Me

Sebastian couldn't recall their first date together, but he knew he was in love. Perhaps it was the way he smiled each time they encountered each other, or the awkward moments they shared, like the time Sebastian tried to bake for the first time without his wife's help. He ended up adding unlabeled salt to the cake, which caught Joseph by surprise. But he hadn't said a thing and pretended it had tasted fine until Sebastian had a taste for himself, he almost gaged.

It had been years since they've know each other but it only took a year for Sebastian to feel that same warm feeling for Joseph as he had did for Myra. But fear was also mixed in those emotions. The thought of Joseph abandoning him like Myra, he didn't want that. If anything he'd avoid it at any cost.

In some ways he missed Myra, after all she was all he had before the fire. The one person he could've trusted the most betrayed him in the cruelest way possible. But Joseph was there to pick him up off his feet and help him build his way back to the top.

It wasn't until tonight Sebastian decided to take it a step further.

"Joseph, I want to hold you." He mumbles. At first the younger man laughs thinking of it as a joke. But it becomes less funny when he notices Sebastian's frown. He nods in agreement.

Sebastian had longed for this moment, the day he and Joseph finally held each other in their arms, it was comforting for him. Before they knew it, their lips had been pressed together. Sebastian's stubble poking at the younger mans chin.

"Ow.." He mumbles, it makes Sebastian pull away.

"Are you hurt?" His tone is concerned, the last thing he wants to do is hurt Joseph.

"No, it's just your stubble.." Joseph admits with a laugh. Sebastian soon follows with a laugh as well.

"Do you want me to shave? I can, it's no burden." Sebastian begins. "I don't want you to have to feel-" Sebastian is interrupted when Josephs lips press against his catching the older man by surprise. Sebastian  
moans into the kiss, biting down on Josephs bottom lip when they part.

"Er.." Joseph mumbles, Sebastian releases his lip noticing the growing bulge in Joseph's pants. His hands go to unbuckle the younger mans belt.

"Stay the night?" Sebastian asks, trying not to sound desperate. Joseph furrows his brow and quickly hops off Sebastian and onto the floor.

"I just remembered I have paper work to do." He rushes redoing his belt. Sebastian sits up and watches Joseph finish buckling himself and go to the door to throw his coat on. "I can come over next time, if that's alright."

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Thanks Sebastian." Joseph says opening the door and slamming it behind himself. Sebastian instantly feels like shit. Almost like he rushed Joseph tonigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from my old acc, reposting it here. Thanks for reading hopefully I should have a new chapter up some day.


End file.
